This invention relates to a roller skate, and in particular to a roller skate intended for jumping. The roller skate can be used for exercise and/or pleasure.
Spring type roller skates are disclosed in the patent art. Such skates are disclosed, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 200,186, issued to J. Forsyth on Feb. 12, 1878; 2,552,987, issued to F. Loertz, Jr. on May 15, 1951; 2,557,331, issued to A. Wintercorn on June 19, 1951; and 2,572,133, issued to T. C. Glenn on Oct. 23, 1951. Other spring mounted skates and skateboards are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,597,792, issued to E. A. Hoff et al on Aug. 31, 1926; 3,926,449, issued to S. O. E. Wilje on Dec. 16, 1975; and 4,115,565, issued to D. M. de Caussin et al on May 22, 1979.
In general, the springs employed in the inventions disclosed by the above mentioned Unites States Patents are intended to act as shock absorbers, i.e. to ensure a smooth ride. The Hoff et al patent discloses a skate intended for jumping; however, the spring mechanism employed in the skate relies on a somewhat complicated linkage.
The object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple spring-type roller skate which facilitates jumping. The springs used in the skate of the present invention are primarily intended to enable or to aid jumping, and not as shock absorbers.